Blade Children Recruitment Program
by MMaru
Summary: Do you have what it takes to be one of the Blade Children?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral, nor am I one of the Blade Children.

Welcome to the Blade Children Recruitment Center! We're so pleased that you showed some interest in our little organization. What are the Blade Children? Well, we are many things. At first we may appear to be your average, run-of-the-mill independently wealthy terrorist organization that makes countless bombs, has unlimited resources, and has no serious regard for authority, but in reality, we are so much more than that.

By this point, you've probably heard too much for us to let you go now. So please, sign your medical waivers and prepare yourself for what is to come.

First, you will need to have a minor surgery to remove one of your ribs. This is very important, as it is one of the distinctions of the Blade Children. Not only will it inspire intrigue and speculation from anyone who sees your x-rays, but it will also leave a vulnerable spot for your enemies to attack you. Of course, you'll be much more clever than your opponents, so even if they know about the rib, they won't be intelligent enough to utilize it.

Before you can really call yourself one of the Blade Children, you'll need to take a course with each of our fine tutors. And don't forget your equipment on the way out! The Blade Children Introductory Kit includes cat-eye contact lenses (you'll want to wear these – the last Blade Child who refused to put them in had an unfortunate accident with a loose railing), your personal bomb-making kit, and a cell phone with every living person's number inexplicably programmed into it.

Good luck!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral, nor am I a member of the Blade Children.

Hi, and welcome! My name is Ryo and I have some very important lessons to share with you. The things we have to teach you, you'll never learn in school. Believe me – I only go to schools to murder teachers and plant bombs. Isn't school fun!

One of the important lessons I have to teach you is to utilize your body and the assumptions that people will make about you concerning your appearance. I mean, I look like a little girl, so I'm not a very suspicious character! An innocent act will get you places, believe me. If you look young or have some sort of injury, play it up!

The second big lesson I have to teach you is the value of pain. Not that I'm a masochist or anything, but sure, I'll unnecessarily blow up my own rib cage if the mood calls for it. Granted, that was supposed to be a cover-up, but it wasn't like they weren't going to figure it out anyway. Pain is also useful for sharpening your senses. Or so I like to think, but I was still outwitted by that little --- never mind. Anyway, in the end, nothing pleads sympathy like a little girl in a hospital bed, and if you're lucky, you might even get some melon from Eyes!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there. I'm Kousuke, and I have a few little things I'd like to impart to you. First off, like Rio already stressed, appearance means a lot in this business. I can pass for a casual teenager just about anywhere, and no one ever catches on to my insidious plots. Of course, it was kinda embarrassing when I met little Narumi and he had the EXACT SAME PIERCINGS AS ME. But hey… sometimes things happen that you can't help. I look cooler than that guy anyway.

My second lesson is a bit cliché: Honesty is the best policy… for losers! Hahaha! Who knows why people like Eyes insist on being honest yet vague when you can really just lie and trap your enemy to get rid of him? And hey, it's not like I'm a sore loser or anything, but sure, I'll trap someone in a room with a bunch of murderous bees if I feel the need to. Hey, we all have our little quirks.

Finally, keep your cards in your sleeves. Don't ever reveal things unless it's absolutely necessary. A little tease here and there can help keep your opponents close at hand and willing to negotiate, but never give any hand-outs. And… make sure you keep an eye on your fellow Blade Children. You never know when you'll need to bail them out of trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral, nor am I one of the Blade Chilren.

Welcome, friends. I am Eyes Rutherford. Please, save pictures and autographs till the end, my loyal fans. Yes, I am a genius, and some might call me the pillar of strength for the Blade Children, but that's probably because my piano career rakes in so much cash. Truthfully, our very existence is cursed, and any denial of this is foolishness. I for one have learned to deal with the pain of being a Blade Child through solitude. I often like to pose inside my glass dome where I keep my piano, and make brief comments out loud to myself that inspire intrigue. While everyone else is getting themselves into some action, I much prefer the more subtle method of showing up after the fact such as at the hospital or something. Besides, I cannot afford to scar my beautiful face. I am a famous pianist, after all. Buy my CD. And finally, just to clear this up once and for all… Kanone is NOT my lover.

So, brief overview of this lesson. Brains over brawn. Kanone is not my lover. Buy my CD.

Thank you.


End file.
